The Hickey
by benjji2795
Summary: Slight AU: Jude and Connor have been dating for two years, without telling Jude's moms (though Connor's dad knows), though they haven't gone to great lengths to be secretive. Jude and Connor get a little careless one afternoon during one of their makeout sessions, and one of them ends up with a mark that leads to an awkward conversation.


Jude and Connor had been dating for a while; they didn't tell Jude's family, well mostly because it never came up (it's not like they were actively trying to keep it secret; Connor's dad knew about them), but maybe also because it would be easier on them to hang around Jude's house if they didn't know. But now, Jude was really regretting that decision as the two of them sat around the table at dinner with his family.

 _A Few Hours Earlier_

"Hey Connor, wanna come over?" Jude asked, meeting Connor at his locker like they usually did after classes were over. "There's going to be no one home for a couple hours," he added with a wink.

"As if I was going to say no to begin with, but now that you mention that we'll have some alone time, definitely," Connor replied, waggling his eyebrows at Jude. Jude rolled his eyes at his boyfriend; Connor never missed the chance to add a sexual meaning to something. Jude would've been annoyed except Connor always sounded so ridiculous whenever he tried and it was actually incredibly amusing to Jude, a few stray giggles always escaping his throat.

"Come on you dork, let's get going then," Jude commented, grabbing Connor's hand. It had almost been two years since the infamous "foot" incident as the two had taken to calling it. How they still hadn't been caught by Lena at school, or by Stef or some other member of the Adams-Foster family at home, or how Adam hadn't told Jude's moms, was beyond Jude, but he wasn't complaining at the moment. Things between them were good, and bringing his family into the equation might only serve to upset the balance of things.

The two walked back to Jude's house, Connor dragging him up to his room once they were inside the front door.

"Someone's a little eager," Jude smirked as Connor quickly shrugged off his backpack. Connor walked over, taking Jude's backpack off his shoulders for him, and immediately wrapping his arms around Jude when he was done, smashing their lips together. More and more, Connor was turning into the stereotypical horny male teenager, but Jude wasn't exactly complaining. They weren't doing anything that could get them in trouble, and it was honestly really hot to see Connor so needy.

"Hi babe," Connor whispered into Jude' ear, nipping at his earlobe gently and he slid his hands under Jude's shirt, catching the hem with his thumbs, stepping back slightly and pulling the fabric up and over Jude's head. When he was done, Jude did the same to Connor's shirt, tossing it to the side and taking a brief moment to admire his boyfriend's amazing body. And it was _brief_ , because Connor was shortly reconnecting their lips, exploring Jude's mouth with his tongue.

Jude pulled away after a while, earning a whimper from Connor that quickly changed to a moan as Jude dove in, pressing his mouth to the sensitive spot on Connor's neck that he had now memorized. He didn't usually anything more than just kiss the spot, but today he decided to do something different. Lightly biting and nipping, Jude went to work, leaving a mark on Connor's neck as Connor's hands slid up and down his back and chest. After a few minutes, Jude stopped, gazing at his handiwork with satisfaction, before Connor brought his lips to Jude's collarbone, returning the favor.

An hour and a half later, when the two had finally tired of kissing (okay they hadn't really tired, they stopped because they were sure that someone would be coming home soon), they put their shirts back on, moving down to the living room to play video games. Neither Jude nor Connor gave any thought to the noticeable red spot growing just below Connor's ear.

 _Present_

So now here they were, at the dinner table, and everyone was staring at Connor, since Jesus had so graciously pointed out the hickey on Connor's neck, rather than leaving well enough alone. Just when Jude thought things couldn't get any worse, his mom popped the question that made Jude's blood boil.

"So Connor, I see you must have a girlfriend now," Stef casually mentioned as she started piling mashed potatoes on her plate. That question was bad enough, but Connor's response almost set Jude off.

"Um, yeah I do," Connor giggled, obviously enjoying the absurdity of the inquiry. It was almost like Connor wanted to test Jude, to see how long before he snapped.

"Oh, that's interesting. You know, I can't remember you having a girlfriend since Daria, so that's great for you I suppose," Lena added. _Daria?!_ It was as if everyone in the room knew how to strike every sensitive nerve Jude had when it came to Connor. If anyone in the room had been paying any attention to Jude, instead of focusing all of it on Connor, they would've seen the smoke practically pouring out Jude's ears, his face getting greener (okay well technically redder) with every word of every question.

"What's her name?" Mariana pressed, excitedly bouncing her clasped hands on the table, leaning over her empty plate, but with a hint of mischief in her voice.

"Judy," Connor replied with a sly grin. That was the moment Jude swore that after dinner, Connor was going to get it. It was one thing for his family to be asking these questions, but Connor was playing along _and_ having _fun_ with it! Jude shot Connor a glare, trying to warn him about going any further with this, but Connor didn't notice, focusing instead on Callie who had asked the next question.

"What's she like?"

"Well she's got this really dark brown hair, these deep piercing brown eyes, tight plump lips and this really dorky personality," Connor said, totally describing Jude, and not some girl.

"Would any of us know her?" Brandon wondered aloud.

"Oh you definitely know her," Connor answered, the smirk on his face growing bigger.

"I don't remember knowing anyone named Judy," Mariana commented, her face contorted in concentration, trying to figure out just who Connor was talking about.

"Well she must be a pretty good kisser then," Jesus pointed out. "You know, since you're talking about her lips and with that hickey and all."

"Oh yeah, she is," Connor laughed. "The best!"

"Oh I know I am," Jude retorted quickly, deciding that he'd finally had enough of Connor's antics, grabbing the collar of Connor's shirt with one hand and putting his other hand on the back of Connor's head, guiding Connor's mouth onto his, kissing him right there at the kitchen table, in front of his whole family. Connor stopped laughing, turning a shade of deep red to match the mark on his neck.

"I knew you were talking about Jude the whole time!" Mariana exclaimed.

"Jude, love, you want to explain what's going on?" Stef questioned, narrowing her eyes on Jude.

"Umm, Connor doesn't have a girlfriend," Jude explained apprehensively. "I uh, did that," he continued, pointing to Connor's hickey.

"How long have you two been dating bud?" Lena asked, continuing the interrogation. Jude swallowed hard; he was going to be in big trouble now.

"T-two years," he stuttered.

"Told you," Mariana scolded.

"Well maybe we should start by saying congratulations," Stef said. "But after that, young man, we are going to need to talk about your consequences. There were a lot of things you did in this house with Connor that you weren't supposed to and you knew that. What is Connor's dad going to think?"

"M-my dad already knows," Connor interjected quietly.

"Well that's just great! And you didn't tell us because?" Stef continued, far more worried about this new information than her wife, who was sitting next to her, trying to laugh.

"You didn't ask," Jude answered feebly, knowing full well that such an answer wasn't going to fly with his mom.

"That is unacceptable," Stef replied sternly. "We will need to discuss your consequences after dinner, but for now, know that all the rules regarding dating for your siblings now apply to you two as well."

"Sorry," Jude and Connor muttered. After that, everyone returned to their plates, staying silent for the rest of dinner.

* * *

"I'll see you at school," Jude commented, walking Connor to the front door now that they had finished eating. "I don't know if I'll see you other than then for a while; I don't think my moms are going to let me out of the house for a few weeks now."

"Ah well, that's okay. It was totally worth it," Connor smirked, giving Jude a peck on the lips before heading out. "Love you babe!"

"Love you too Con."

* * *

"Hey dad," Connor said, walking through the front door of his house.

"How was Jude's?" Adam asked, turning to Connor, his eyes immediately falling on the hickey on his neck.

"It was good," Connor shrugged, plopping down on the couch next to his dad.

"I can see that," Adam chuckled, making Connor blush. "You know son, I think it's time you and I have a conversation, since you and Jude are getting older and are—"

"No dad, we are not doing this right now," Connor interrupted quickly. "What do you even know about that anyway?"

"The internet is a wonderful place for information, son," Adam replied, still chortling. "I've been preparing for this for a while."

"Oh God! No no no we are not doing this, I refuse to have this conversation with you!" Connor exclaimed, rushing into his room and shutting the door behind him. He pulled out his phone and called Jude; he was going to get a piece of his mind right now.

"Miss me already?" Jude teased when he picked up.

"This is no time for jokes, Jude. My dad just tried to give me 'the talk' and it is all your fault!"

"Oh my God!" Jude shouted, laughing hysterically.

"Don't laugh at me, that was so embarrassing! He's been looking things up on the internet Jude!" Connor retorted.

"Oh wow, keep talking! This keeps getting better and better!" Jude howled.

"Jude, bud, we need to talk, just the two of us," Lena's voice echoed through the speaker.

"Oh yes it does," Connor snickered.

"Shut up."


End file.
